Lack of Skill
by Fyotousai Kondosin
Summary: Instigate Pelican... Yo.


LACK OF SKILL  
  
You might as well be Ness  
when he commits suicide  
because now you mess with the best  
and you're in for a ride  
when I put you up to the test  
then you've no where to hide  
you pick classic Yoshi's stage  
to try to survive cuz it's wide  
thinkin' up ways to save you from my rage  
like a captive demon I rattle the cage  
just waiting to see the days  
to see an idiot like you in his phase  
tryin' to act like you can dazzle & daze.  
  
You play like shit for lack of skill  
so you act cheap and run for the hill  
you talk to say you hate talk, what's the deal?  
You cower in fear of the shear skill I feel  
and you gasp in astonishment at the damage I deal.  
  
Relax and face the facts  
that your style really lacks  
even Ness has more of a nut-sack  
show respect for the technique I pack  
when all of your strategies get racked  
realize I easily beat you back  
I destroy your shit with a weak attack  
remember that talkin' got you whacked.  
  
Start with kryptonite jokes  
and Superman dreams  
with cheap-ass pokes  
and ultimate teams  
eating damn twinkies  
with coconut cream  
gettin' beaten down  
by a Beam Sword beam  
though you can't get away  
from Link's sword sheen  
because you try to escape  
but Luigi hits clean  
being cheap as shit  
with Ice Climber team  
Mess around with Marth  
and hear Zelda scream  
you got no technique  
it continually seems  
you got skills like Mewtwo  
"SHIT, THAT'S MEAN!"  
  
You rhyme like  
defending a white lie  
but I rhyme like  
I'm a crime fighter with rhymes  
appostrophies like mines  
with commas like weapons  
in each of these lines  
I get myself in and out of binds  
with each and every gang sign  
cuz I don't need affiliates  
to put it at ease in my mind  
I torture you for a minute  
disappointed to the info I find  
and after a few you spill it  
that you respect the rhyme  
to take the time  
to maime it, then complain it  
because I'm insane in it  
and you're just plain in it  
you need to put some game in it  
there's no shame in the fame  
give it some time if you can't rhyme  
if you can't go fast  
then think a second  
and give 'em a blast  
but I slam words down  
and leave them agast  
puttin' my enemy in the past  
and when I find out at last  
that the last was the last  
I find another ass  
like you tryin' to pass  
off as another Outkast  
but you drop like Everlast  
painfully, it never lasts  
return home in pain and casts.  
  
I'm tired of all these dumb-ass writers  
post reviews with purpose to flame igniters  
with creative and popular plot creators  
and erotic anime fics for masterbators  
and fucked up keyboards with ejaculators... shit.  
I just rhyme to entertain...  
isn't that just all that matters?  
This piss off shit constantly splatters  
and got me listenin' to Marshal Mathers  
with all these skills and still I wonder  
while some fool shit dances and crowds gather  
Pelican is just disco dancing, while rather  
I'm breakin' bones,  
breakin' out break dancin'.  
Dumb fuckers are dissin'  
and prancin' all over  
and romancin'!?  
Why the hell do they write this shit?  
Grabbin' too desperately at MGS skits  
while you ain't old enough to have zits  
still at your momma's tits, throwin' little fits  
usin' erector sets and dumb-ass LEGO kits  
barely understanding all the lyrical hits  
I give the evil eye, and down you sit.  
  
So my hits came through  
and Jambiena makes two  
he alone could kill you  
but I thought I'd rap too  
the Care Bears  
are more pimp than you  
without cares  
I dare you to laugh too  
while you threaten to sue  
you get beaten by Pooh  
cuz Winnie the Bear  
just don't care  
if it's gonna be fare  
so just don't stare  
at the rip through his hair  
cuz when I get pissed  
I don't fuckin' care  
though your shit missed  
I lay my anger bare  
I'll leave a tear in your chest  
cuz your pants you messed  
by talkin' all that cess  
never fuckin' mess with the best  
I limit it out like Yuffie  
and test you with Bloodfest  
you get downed like the rest  
from the intro to my trainin' test  
cuz your attempt is like  
a slap to the wrist  
you're little fight  
simply got me pissed  
you thought you got dissed  
now look what you released  
because the rage of the beast  
infests to crave the feast  
festers to break out in me  
you've been penalized  
so now pay the fee  
but now you realize  
you shouldn't mess with me  
gambling so foolish with your life  
I got your ass pinned with a knife  
use the blunt end, fuck the slice  
you too young to cuss right?  
Mommy said play nice  
but your puny shit don't work  
makin' no sense doesn't suffice  
you can try again  
for the title, but shit, no dice  
because rap master can teach you wise  
but it really won't matter  
how many times he tries  
cuz Pelican can't jam  
he bombs like EHRGEIZ  
oh, shit, doesn't make sense?  
So put in your two sense  
shit, check my history  
maybe then you'll see  
I'm actually talkin' about something  
rather than some dumb-ass  
who'll sit and say anything  
because his name is on CodeBreaker  
while he's messin' with the ball-breakers  
gettin' help from damned code makers  
runnin' around with clans of fakers  
wait, oh shit  
you ain't been here that long  
you haven't seen clit  
you've never seen someone play pong  
big brother hangs on the porch with a bong  
while you write shit 'rap'  
it's more like a damn song  
you're a fuckin' sap  
if you even think that crap  
could cross the damn gap  
expectin' a review and a clap  
and, damn, when am I gonna stop?  
Say some shit about bust a cap  
try to act like your kream of the krop  
while you can plainly see  
that you whole team gets dropped  
oh, you can use the arena next  
let me clean it first, you got a mop?  
It'll take a while, these bloodstains  
and brains slammed all over Final Destination  
obsessed with violence like an infatuation  
just waitin' for another SSB creation  
and another time to rhyme with retaliation.  
  
I guess, you know, I'm done  
the funny and sad shit is  
that this one was just for fun  
the first one for defense  
like a 10 pounder before the ton  
Pelican, wait for me to relent  
I just love knowin' I won  
no matter the type of review sent  
I know I'll get dissed with shitty puns  
in each review they spew because of you  
and this is me, not givin' a damn  
and I guess I'll let that finally due  
so I'll finally let your body land. 


End file.
